


堕落游戏（7）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 17





	堕落游戏（7）

“他还是不肯来吗？”

刘也低头看手里的文件，眼睛也没抬的问陆思恒。他坐在自己办公室里那张巨大的红色办公桌后面，指尖的金色钢笔衬着白玉一样的手指头，说不出的贵气。

“不肯来。我找了他三次，前两次他都说没心情，最后一次直接告诉我他不想打了。但是我没答应，我手里压着他的合同呢，必要的时候再拿出来。”

刘也的手顿了顿，白纸上留下一点深色的墨迹。但他神色泰然，抬头看了看坐在对面的陆思恒，是他平常喜怒不形于色的神情。

“跟他说让他回来吧，他不会在拳场见到我的，没必要躲来躲去。”

“我说了。但是……”陆思恒欲言又止，但禁不住刘也投来的锋利目光，还是转述了那些一字一句出于高嘉朗口中的话。  
“但是他说，来了地下城，就会想起来刘也，所以他不愿意来。”

陆思恒看到刘也的瞳孔震动，像是有什么陡然裂开，劈天盖地的情感席卷出来，裹挟着一切奔涌而至。他没有见过刘也这样的神情，自己这个少年老成的朋友，似乎永远可以把所有情感都隐藏的很好，封闭在一个小小的匣子里，没有任何人拥有它的钥匙。但是现在高嘉朗出现了，他徒手就可以打开这个盒子，让所有的快乐，依恋，脆弱，都流淌出来。但那个盒子关不上，接踵而至的便是懊悔和痛苦。

但刘也没有更多的袒露。他把桌子上的文件一份份整理好，把所有用品慢条斯理的归放到他们应该在的位置。然后，他从烟盒里取出一支烟，点开深深吸了一口。

他很久不抽烟了。这个从十四岁就开始抽烟的年轻男人，几乎是在短短四个月的时间里，就把烟戒掉。  
因为所有时间，他都跟高嘉朗呆在一起，那个听话的，天真的，干净的像是一朵白玫瑰花一样的刘也，不会抽烟。他的嘴唇用来接吻，属于高嘉朗的温柔的吻，是世界上最难戒的毒品。

肺很久都没有受到过烟雾的蹂躏，一时间难以适应，他突然开始剧烈咳嗽，捂着嘴趴伏在桌子上，脸深深埋进手臂里，细瘦的肩胛颤动，好半天都没能坐起来。

陆思恒担忧的看着他，却没有去扶。他的好友，不是一个普通的男孩。他是地下城的老板，在这个地方，他必须是强大而不可战胜的。这个死要面子活受罪的白痴，落魄的样子不愿意被人同情。

但他觉得自己必须做点什么。如果说刘也只有了高嘉朗了的话，那么老板就只有他了。

“去里屋躺一会吧。”他倒了杯水递给刘也，轻轻推了推他的肩膀。  
“医嘱让你卧床半个月，结果你连半天都没躺。你要是把自己小命玩没了，可就真的见不到高嘉朗了。”

刘也抬头，苦笑着揉了揉泛着红血丝的眼睛。他想说不用，想站起来把资料夹放进柜子里。可是刚刚向上用力，就觉得一阵头晕目眩，胃也变着法的绞痛，手一软，塑料夹子就掉在地板上，整个人扶着柜子喘气，一时间额头上出了一层冷汗。

这次受伤之后确实没有好好修养，事情全都压在他肩上，忙碌让他喘不过气来。但这是以前也曾有过的经历，以往从来都没有闹成这样惨兮兮的样子。想来还是因为忧思过重，心事重重的，连几十分钟的宝贵浅眠，也会皱着眉头从噩梦中惊醒。

私人心里医生来看过，说他是广泛性焦虑，需要放松情绪，好好休息一段时间。可是他没有办法，他不能停下来。

陆思恒瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，站起来过去帮他打开了办公室里间的门。

“你去躺一个小时，我把后面所有的工作安排都调整一下。不然你这个样子没效率不说，让下面的人看见了也没法解释。”

刘也叹了口气，闭着眼睛点了点头，认命的走进套间卧室里去。

陆思恒花了十几分钟时间安排好工作，马不停蹄的出了地下城。他一路闯了红灯，油门踩到底，风驰电掣的赶到高嘉朗的住处。  
但是高嘉朗没让他进门，横着胳膊把他拦在门口。

“我说了我没有心情打拳。”他语气生硬，眼神空洞的生出来些狠厉。到不再像是目光炯炯打量猎物的野兽，更像是一匹饱经风霜的孤狼捍卫自己最后的领地。

“我这次来不是叫你去打拳的。”  
陆思恒眼眶有点红，一开口声音就有点哽咽。

“高嘉朗，我这辈子从来就没有求过人。但是今天我求求你，如果你有那么一瞬间把我当成过朋友，如果你真的有一瞬间爱过刘也，我求求你去看看他。我知道我可能没有资格要求你这么做，但是刘也现在真的很不好。他应该没有机会跟你说，他在爆炸里受了伤，脑震荡还有内脏挫伤。你没见到他吐血和晕倒的样子，可能想象不到吧，连我都没见过他那个样子，你就狠心到这个地步，连看他一眼都不肯吗？”

高嘉朗听他说着，眉头越皱越紧。

那天，刘也面容憔悴的跑来是他们见的最后一面。可是自己什么都没问他，只是冷着脸说了那些生疏又伤人的话。  
原来他伤的这么重，怪不得整个人苍白的像一张纸一样。原来他已经那么虚弱了，还是挣扎着跑过来想见自己一面。

他还在生气，确实还在。人世间谎言是最伤人的东西，更何况还是爱人的谎言。

但他还是心疼了，他开始有点后悔那天跟刘也说了那样的话。不可能没有办法这么快的就调整好自己，这么快的就有能力去原谅。但那是刘也的脸，刘也的身体，即便他不知道哪个灵魂才是他的真面目，也在此时此刻，迫切的想要见他。

爱这种情感，是有自己的意志的。它不受大脑束缚，它自己做自己的选择。

刘也昏昏沉沉的躺了二十分钟。身体太疲惫了，几乎在沾到枕头的一瞬间，意识就开始模糊。  
他恍恍惚惚的，觉得高嘉朗来了，坐在他床边摩挲他的额头。  
高嘉朗还是他熟悉的那个样子，一张凶巴巴的脸却有最温柔的目光。他几乎可以感觉到属于爱人手掌 的温度，抚平他疲惫疼痛的身体，还有他皱皱巴巴的心。  
“怎么这么不听话？”爱人皱着眉头说。“我说过的，你要是不听话就会打你的屁股。”  
刘也笑了。笑的时候觉得自己的嘴角有点僵，因为他好像已经好多天都没有笑过。  
“我都这么惨了，你舍得打我吗？”他问。语气好像也回到从前，那时候，他是高嘉朗捧在手心里的小白玫瑰花。  
他把脸依偎进爱人的手掌中，觉得自己简直幸福的快要死掉了。高嘉朗可能还不原谅他，但是他还愿意来看自己，愿意跟自己说话，他就已经很知足。  
“你别走，我好不舒服，想睡一会，你别走，陪着我好不好？”  
他想睁眼，想看看高嘉朗的样子。他太想他了，想着如果他来地下城，能远远的看一眼也好。没想到，陆思恒去请了那么多次，他都不愿意再来。  
可是现在，他就在他身边呢。  
但刘也太累了，眼皮像粘了胶水一样，费了九牛二虎之力，也只睁开一个小缝，模模糊糊的，看见高嘉朗在笑，像是每天晚上哄他睡觉时候的样子。

他说：“我不走，刘也，我再也不走了，我爱你。”

他说我爱你。

刘也身体一僵，瞬间睁大眼睛。

屋子里一切陈设都冰冷古板，安静的像是坟墓一样无声无息。他床边没有人，没人来过，也没人抚摸过他的脸。  
这是梦，或者是幻觉。  
高嘉朗从来没有说过爱他。刘也连做梦的时候，也想象不到他说那句话时候的表情。

他蜷缩进被子里，把口鼻都深深埋进细腻的棉花织物中。屋子里暖气很足，被子也很厚，可他怎么都觉得不暖和，只能拼命把自己往被单里卷，到最后如同一只挂在树上的蛹。一只作茧自缚的蛹。

短暂的休息随着敲门声告于段落。下属来汇报，荣诚集团派了人来，要送些东西过来。刘也不敢怠慢，此时风口浪尖的现状，他已经顾不得身份是否可以保密。关于荣诚的事情，他必须亲力亲为。  
这对于刚刚经历过波折的地下城来说很重要。  
这个城市被三股旗鼓相当的势力分摊，地下城，龙潭，还有荣诚。如果接过荣诚抛来的橄榄枝，无形之中就会占据有利位置，地下城稳固，他才是真正的安全。

“给我十分钟，直接把人带到我办公室就来。”

他迅速下床，打开抽屉吃了两片医生开的可以短时间之内稳定情绪恢复体能的药，然后从衣柜里挑了一身最笔挺正式的西装。简单洗漱之后，还不忘喷了香水吹了发型，一番收拾之后，从头到脚都一丝不苟的地下城老板重新出现。  
整理完一切，他对着镜子拍了两下自己的脸，强迫自己打起精神，看到镜子中的人还算是容光焕发，才放心的叹了口气，走出休息室去。

荣诚集团果然不含糊，来人是薛老板的长子。薛老板身体不佳，集团的事几乎都在由这个儿子负责，想必不长时间以后，便会接管整个集团。所以，他的亲自到访，示好的意思再明显不过。  
刘也强打精神，他很看重这次见面，又很欣赏薛大公子的为人和手段。更何况两人年龄相仿，又都身挑重担，一时间相谈甚欢，达成了几项合作意向，这些合作不久之后就可以改善地下城的现状。这次谈话气氛很好，刘也心中一块石头落地，语调也轻松不少，甚至还跟对方开起来玩笑，氛围特别融洽。

他甚至起身去柜子上层拿珍藏的高级红酒要送给薛大公子做回礼。两人玩笑着拉扯推脱间，刘也余光瞥到办公室的门口。  
那里站着陆思恒。他是整个地下城里上上下下几百个工作人员里，唯一一个进老板办公室不需要提前上报的人。  
而在他身后，是面无表情的高嘉朗。

刘也想过一百次重逢，但绝对不是现在这个情况。他不知道陆思恒又跑去找了高嘉朗，也不知道是用了什么办法竟然说动了高嘉朗让他直接来到自己办公室。他只知道，现在绝对不是什么议论儿女情长的时候。不能让薛家的人看出来高嘉朗对自己有多重要。如果被抓住了这个把柄，那么有朝一日，如果地下城和荣诚集团成为敌人，高嘉朗无疑就是他最大的软肋，他在这个城市里，就会变得危机四伏，安全受到威胁。

“看来您还约了其他人？”薛公子瞥了一眼高嘉朗，微笑着对刘也说。  
“不是什么重要的人，手下一个无名小卒而已。小薛总别在意，再喝两杯茶吧。”他波澜不惊的坐回茶台前，眼皮不台的倒茶，像是根本不在意周围发生了什么。

“时间也不早了，我不便一直在这里打扰，想必您最近也是忙得厉害，等这段时间过了，咱们再闲聊。”  
薛大公子站起来微微躬身，向刘也道别。  
“家父在城东山上有一片院子，可以摘果钓鱼，我和朋友经常去那边聚会，下次我叫上老板您一起。”  
刘也一手插在裤兜里，一手拍了拍薛公子的肩膀，一副风流倜傥的样子：“好啊，那我是一定要去赴约的，咱们常联系。我还有事要办，恕不远送，阿恒来，替我送送薛老板。”

关上办公室的门，这个空旷的房间里只剩下他们两个人。  
刘也不知道陆思恒又用了什么办法，但他潜意识里一直觉得，只要高嘉朗肯见他，他就还有机会，可以赌一次他对自己的“放不下”。

他往回转身，看见高嘉朗的背影，傻愣愣的戳在原地。肩膀和脊背宽阔厚实却线条流畅，像是蕴藏着无限力量的猛兽，无形之中给人威慑力和压迫感。  
但刘也不怕他，他曾经在那些肌肉上吮吸啃咬，激情中留下深深的齿痕和指印。他是另一头野兽，臣服或者挑衅，唯独没有惧怕。

“坐吧。”  
他对高嘉朗说。他听见自己走过去的时候，皮鞋在木质地板上踏出清脆的声音。

但是高嘉朗没有动，甚至没有转身看他。  
这是刘也意料之中的事情，所以他又加了一点码，从背后搂住高嘉朗的腰，把脸贴在他背上。隔着衣服和结实的肌肉，依然可以听见他的心跳声，沉稳有力的贯入鼓膜，与自己的脉搏合为一体。

“我没想到你还愿意来找我。”他呼吸着高嘉朗熟悉的气息，如梦似幻一般的开口。  
“我真的好想你。高嘉朗，做梦的时候总是梦到你。你呢，你想我吗？有梦到过我吗？”  
刘也软着声音撒娇，刚刚作为地下城老板雷厉风行的样子全无。他从前就知道高嘉朗受不了这个，就故意用这种方式勾引他，看他无可奈何的把自己按在床上，就像是恶作剧得逞一样的满足。而现在，他是情不自禁。像是最高傲的猫见了依恋的主人，也忍不住喵喵叫着摇尾乞怜。  
可是高嘉朗依旧没有反应。他没有回答问题，也没有眼神交流。但他的身体很诚实，几乎是瞬间，脊背就僵硬起来，手掌触到的地方开始发烫。刘也足够了解他的全部，知道他禁欲已久的身体正在苏醒。  
所以他继续造次，冰凉的手指头解开高嘉朗的夹克拉链，摸到他的T恤下摆一溜烟的伸进去，在凹凸不平的腹肌上徘徊一会，就偷偷摸摸的往裤腰里探。

此时，他知道自己的这点精神全都来自药物支持，如果真的把火点大了，等着药效一过，身体还真不一定吃得消，因为这种事儿晕过去被送去医院的话，还挺丢人的。但他不在乎，只要高嘉朗还愿意要他，飞蛾扑火一次，也没什么大不了。  
于是他煽风点火，踮脚在高嘉朗耳边说话：“你可以选一种方式惩罚我，你想怎么样都可以……”

但没有等到高嘉朗的回应。耳边却响起来他冷冰冰的声音。

“老板，您这样有意思吗？说谎对你来说是会上瘾吗？玩弄我你觉得很有趣吗？”

他把刘也的手掰开，转过身目光冰冷的审视刘也的脸，双手抱在胸前，像是不想再与他做任何肢体接触一样，厌恶的，厌恶的看着他。

“我还真以为你病的快要死了。我就是这么傻，无论你说多少次谎话我都相信。可是你呢，你容光焕发的站在这儿，跟个油头粉面的小少爷计划着要去哪里玩。对，你是老板，你可以为所欲为，整个地下城都得配合你，你把我骗到这里来，就是为了让我看这些吗？所以我现在应该配合你演什么？演吃醋？演跟你冰释前嫌？还是演爱你爱到失心疯，变成个不长记性的傻子啊？”

刘也从来就没有见过高嘉朗这么愤怒，甚至没有听过他一次说这么多话。但他那个本来聪明的脑子，此时此刻像是完全停摆了一样，他听不懂，更不知道要如何解释。他不明白事情到底为什么会变成这个样子。难道高嘉朗终于肯来，就是为了对他说这样的话？

“高嘉朗，所以，你就这么恨我吗？因为我是地下城的老板，因为我骗过你，因为我‘杀了’你的刘也，你就恨我我恨到这种地步吗？”

高嘉朗神情里带着轻蔑：“我不恨你，老板，你不值得。”

他叫他老板。不知道从什么时候开始起，他连他的名字都不肯叫。好像是在心里默认刘也已经死了，剩下的这个，是跟他没有任何关系的，高高在上的老板。

刘也从来不知道，人的心可以这样被人揉皱缩成一团，再在上面打一百个空，扔在地上任人践踏。疼到麻木，疼到不能呼吸，比刀子扎进身体里的触感还要让人痛不欲生。

“那刘也呢？高嘉朗，你爱过刘也吗。”

他问过高嘉朗很多很多次，撒娇的，佯怒的，讨好的，问他“你爱上我了吗”，问他“你为什么不说爱我”。高嘉朗没有说过爱，一次都没有。但他会红着脸看着他笑，被生活摧残过这么多年的人啊，突然笑的像是十几岁的孩子一样，羞涩又痴迷，凑上来吻住恋人喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
可是他还是没说过。那好像是他人生的一个底线，如果触碰，就万劫不复，再也没有扭转的余地。

“你没有资格问我这个问题。”  
高嘉朗冷冰冰的回应，他扭头看着那片雪白的空无一物的墙壁，不愿意跟刘也有任何眼神交流。

“好。很好，你说得对。”  
刘也点点头怒极反笑，接着夸张的拍了拍手，清脆的声音回响在屋子里。

他脱掉那件笔挺的西装外套随手扔在地上，单手解开领带和衬衣最上方的两颗纽扣。那几个动作做得很有气场，他不再是那个脸上总是带着甜甜笑意的男孩，而是站在地下城，甚至是要站在这个城市顶端的，那个无所不能的男人。

衬衫袖子被撸到手肘的位置，刘也握拳，扭动两下脖子，骨头关节间发出清脆的响声。他摆出一个搏击最常见的准备姿势，然后蓄力出拳，拳锋正对高嘉朗的头部而去。

他身体还没有恢复到原来的程度，这一拳用了不到七成的力量。但他没有收力，如果真的打中，依然可以打断对方的鼻梁骨。

高嘉朗完全没有料到他会这么做。事实上，他到今天才知道原来刘也那副瘦弱的身板里，原来蕴藏着这么大的力量。但他的身体因为常年的搏击而有了应激反应，感受到拳头扑面而来的瞬间，他下意识的向一侧偏头。  
锐利的劲风擦着脸颊过去，他猛地抬头，看见刘也那双通红的，带着决绝凶光的眼睛。

“还手啊！”  
刘也说。他声音嘶哑，几乎像是在低低的咆哮。

高嘉朗没明白他的意思，但几乎是在瞬间，第二拳也接踵而至，直直的击向他的肋骨。于是他只好见招拆招，迅速向后退了小半步，膝盖向上顶起，避开身体的重点部位，接下了这一拳。

就这样，他连着躲了三四招而没有还手，刘也突然扑上来拽住他的衣服领子，大力把他按在了落地窗上。

“如果你真的讨厌我到这种地步，那你还手啊，你打我一顿，替你的刘也报仇，高嘉朗，你看着我这张脸，你做得到吗？！”

他像一头愤怒的小兽一样粗喘着，那张漂亮的面孔因为发怒而扭曲，脸颊泛起异样的红色。他们的身体贴在一起，透过薄薄的衬衣，能感觉到散发着不正常的高热，还有从布料里渗出来的虚汗，浸透衣服的领口。

他能撑到现在，全凭药物支撑。但那些五颜六色的胶囊，可以撑住他的精神，却不能减弱他身体的消耗。

高嘉朗有点诧异，下意识的想伸手摸他的额头。可是刘也借着这个动作扼住他的手腕侧身，想把他狠狠的摔在地上，逼他出手，逼他正视自己的情感，逼他承认，刘也和老板就是一个人，无论他有多么想把这两者分开，都不可能做到。  
但这个动作力气极大，极快，无疑间打消了高嘉朗所有的疑虑。他迅速找到平衡，借力使力搬住刘也的肩膀，扭打间，将他压在那张巨大的红木办公桌上。

“呵呵……”刘也低低的笑了起来。他仰面躺着，衣衫凌乱，大汗淋漓，胸口剧烈起伏着，裸露出来的白皙皮肤衬在暗红色的桌面上，像一朵散落在血泊中的白玫瑰花。

“高嘉朗你看着我，看着我的脸，我是刘也啊。”

他挣扎着撑起自己的下身，和高嘉朗的身体紧贴着碰撞磨蹭，打斗让肾上腺素激增，所到之处引起一片燎原之火。  
高嘉朗扣着他的双手手腕往上压，却无法避免躯体的纠缠。他的意识很讨厌这一切，他讨厌身下的人这种几乎是自暴自弃一般的引诱，尤其他还有这一张刘也的面孔。可是身体却背叛了他，抢先一步做出反应，被人牢牢抓住了把柄。

“好，既然你不敢打我，那就上我吧，你已经上过我一百次了，高嘉朗，差这一次吗？差吗？”

他可能是疯了。  
高嘉朗这么想，刘也自己也这么想。他胸口里像是压着一团火却没法释放出来，烧的痛彻心扉，只想拼命地撕打，拼命喊叫，想用身体的疼痛去掩盖，想让世界毁灭，然后一起坠落到地狱里去。

“我不会碰你的，老板。结束吧，如果一开始就是一个错误的谎言，那我们就在现在就纠正它，结束吧。”

药效过去了。  
刘也脑子不清醒，身体里的力气像是突然被抽走了一样，手脚都软着抬不起来。但他没有哭，他瞪着眼睛不让泪水流出来。  
给自己留一点尊严吧。最后一点。刘也想。  
他知道现在，没有任何东西可以挽回了。至少到最后，他没有哭着告别。

高嘉朗以前只抽烟，却很少喝酒。因为烟让人清醒，酒让人头脑发蒙。他不喜欢身体失控的感觉，所以最多是喝点啤酒，从来没有醉过。  
但这一次，他货真价实的大醉了三天。

张远给他打了十几个电话都没接，跑到他家里敲门也没人开，吓得差点报警。最后还是跟房东借了钥匙进去，才发现，屋子里满是烟味跟烧过一次一样，地上酒瓶子歪歪斜斜倒了一地。厕所里有几摊呕吐物被清理过的痕迹。高嘉朗蜷缩在沙发里睡着，怀里抱着一件刘也在家的时候经常穿的睡衣。

高嘉朗睡的不安稳，眉头紧紧皱着，四肢不舒服的蜷曲着。但他又睡得很沉，敲门那么大的动静都没有被惊醒。  
张远想叫他起来，但终究没有付出行动。他把屋子简单的收拾了一下，拿了条毯子给高嘉朗盖上，又开了窗户通风，最后默默的离开。  
人们都说时间可以治愈一切。如果醉着时间能过的快一点，那么就醉吧，在梦里做想做的事，在梦里见想见的人。然后醒来就都忘掉，一杯酒一口干掉所有过去。

这样昏昏沉沉不知道过了几天，高嘉朗就窝在这张沙发上哪里都没去。  
抱着的衣服上还有刘也的味道，清爽又温馨。在梦里这种香包围着他，就好像真的把刘也抱在怀里。

他们四肢交缠，身体紧紧贴在一起。刘也喜欢偷偷亲他的下巴，手指漫无目的的在他胸膛上划来划去。  
他们咬着耳朵说话，说最无脑最幼稚的情话，用一大堆烂俗的句子倾吐爱意，像小孩子一样相互拥抱着傻笑，然后顺利成章的吻到一起去。

恋人眨着那双漂亮的眼睛问他，高嘉朗，你爱不爱我？你说爱我，我就永远都不跟你分开。  
他真的很想说。永远都不分开，这个诱惑太大了。就像现在，他抱着刘也，恨不得能把皮肉缝在一起融为一体，恨不得就把他禁锢在这个小房间里，一辈子不能离开。那句话就在嘴边，可是喉咙里像是哽了千斤重的秤砣一样，怎么也说不出来。

就在这个时候，房门又一次被敲响。这一次高嘉朗听见了。他挣扎着去从沙发了爬起来，随手拿起地上的酒瓶喝了一口，晃晃悠悠的走去开门。

门外站着的人是陆思恒。他看起来特别着急，整张脸刷白，脑门上都是汗，眉毛皱着，手脚微微发抖。

高嘉朗笑了，他醉醺醺的仰起酒瓶又喝了一口，然后对着陆思恒晃了晃，抬手就揽他的肩膀。

“阿恒啊，这么忙还有时间来看我？没事儿，我死不了，进来喝一杯吧，请你。”

陆思恒没有进去。他一把抓住高嘉朗的领口狠狠的晃了两下，像是想要把他给晃醒。

“刘也出事了！”

“谁出事了？”高嘉朗费解的歪了歪头：“你别想骗我。没有刘也，根本就没有刘也，只有你的老板。刘也是我做的一个梦。”

陆思恒几乎要急疯了，他劈手躲过高嘉朗的酒瓶子，一股脑的把酒都倒在了对方的头上，然后狠狠的打了他一拳。高嘉朗醉醺醺的没有平衡，一屁股坐在地上。

“你他妈的给我醒醒，刘也出事了！快跟我去救人啊！”

地下城的秩序恢复平常，刘也因为身体原因在他的私人别墅里静养。陆思恒定时会去看他，给他汇报一下情况，听他的意见，然后再帮他做做饭，陪他说说话。

出人意料的，刘也好像很快就恢复成了遇见高嘉朗以前的状态。做事冷静认真心无旁骛，头脑清晰有条理，甚至隔三差五的会开开玩笑。

陆思恒知道他这种正常的表现是一种情感自我封闭的保护机制，其实神经已经脆弱的像是一根丝线一触既破。但他没有办法，只能随着刘也的性子，挑挑拣拣的避重就轻逗他开心，盼着总有一天，时间能治愈一切。

这天下午，他又如同往常拎着新鲜蔬菜去往刘也的别墅。可是一进院门，就发现不对。

院门口是一条窄窄的鹅卵石小路，两侧都种了鲜花。现在是初冬时节，植物稀稀拉拉，所以现在，能够清晰的看见，花池里有一片凌乱不堪的脚印。

他心里咯噔一下，知道情况不对，连忙扔下手里的塑料袋，从腰上摸出袖珍手枪，蹭着围墙，一步一步向别墅内探去。

屋内更是一片狼藉。客厅里，台灯花瓶各类陈设碎了一地。小厨房的刀架旁边有一滩血迹和两把沾着碎肉的刀。旋转楼梯的扶手上血手印凌乱不堪，墙上的壁画都是刀痕和撕打的时候留下的印记。

刘也不在屋里。这里像是经过了一场混战，无论结果，所有人都消失的一干二净，然后只剩下一地废墟。

陆思恒心跳几乎停滞，他想喊却喊不出来，打开每一扇门的时候都胆战心惊，怕看见刘也横陈的尸体。

可是还好没有。  
在他进入卧室的时候，除了一地撕破的被单和染血的枕头以外，他看见墙上刘也用血仓促留下的暗语。

那是龙潭的地盘上，一个废旧仓库的地址。

一时间，他进退两难。这件事，不能让地下城的人知道。此时地下城刚刚归于平静，这样的事一传十十传百，恐怕有心怀叵测之人起了疑心，趁机作乱。刘也身份特殊，更不能报警。而他一个人单闯龙潭虎穴救刘也，几乎是不可能的事情。情急之下，他想到高嘉朗。

或许，他是救刘也命的最后一根稻草。这就是陆思恒疯了一样跑来找他的原因。

高嘉朗一下摔的有点蒙，坐在地上愣愣的抬头看陆思恒。他的脑子现在被酒精糊成一团，根本没办法正常运作。

陆思恒一步跨上去，揪着他的领子把他拎起来，低哑着声音咆哮。  
“你听明白了吗？是刘也，刘也出事了，我现在要去救他，我只能找你帮忙，你明白了吗？”

与他的凶神恶煞不同，高嘉朗半眯着眼睛看了他一会，像是恢复了清明一样突然笑了。

“陆思恒，演技不错啊，有进步，比以前演的可好多了。你告诉你的老板，没用，让他别折腾了。我不会再上他的当。这招他还要再用几次？能不能换个新鲜玩意啊……”

他说着，就要仰面躺下。陆思恒的力气没他大，顺着他一起跌倒，又一个跟头爬起来，给他指裤腿上沾的血迹。

“你他妈给我我看看啊，这是骗人吗，高嘉朗你看看，这是刘也的血，你要亲眼看着他死吗？”

高嘉朗躺在地上，伸手去够酒瓶子，傻笑着冲他摆手：“不去，我哪儿也不去，我的酒还没喝完呢……”

陆思恒狠狠地锤了两下地板，掀起来衣服的下摆擦干糊了一脸的鼻涕眼泪，冲着瘫在地上喃喃自语着快要睡着的高嘉朗重重踢了一脚，咬牙切齿的说。

“你会后悔的，高嘉朗，你他妈的会后悔一辈子。”

关于这件事是梦境还是现实，高嘉朗也纠结了很久。他本来以为自己只是宿醉了一晚，完全清醒过来看日历才知道，原来已经过去了四天。  
他给陆思恒打了电话，但对方一直没有接。问张远张远也不知道究竟是怎么一回事。

几天以后，他调整好了自己的状态，继续回到地下城的拳场打拳。可是拳场的主管换成了一个戴眼镜的短头发女孩，根本没有陆思恒的踪影。  
他打听陆思恒的事，人人都是一副缄口不提的样子，谁都说不出来个所以然。时间一长，他开始怀疑，是不是整件事都是他喝醉了之后的一场臆想，是不是不刘也，老板，陆思恒，这些人本来都不存在。  
可是刘也留下来的那些生活痕迹，还原封不动的存在在破旧的小出租屋里。他的衣服，他的洗漱用品，他的戒指，他精心制作的，那朵风干的白玫瑰花。

日子又变回从前一成不变的样子。每天吃饭，睡觉，打拳，千篇一律，没有一丝波澜。

他甚至以为，自己的后半辈子就要这样度过，就像酒吧的主管人说过的那样，活一天算一天，等到哪天死了，就被一把土卖掉。

这确实没有什么可期待的，但是也没什么可怕的。

日子不知道过了多久，但那是新年初雪那天的晚上。

他背着自己的搏击用具回家，夹烟的那两根手指冻僵而微微颤抖。他走到楼下，想找个避风的地方点火的时候，看见自己家楼道口站着个人。

那人是他一直在打听的陆思恒。

他走过去，隔着漫天飘舞的雪花看他。才过了这么几天的时候，陆思恒看起来像是老了好几岁。他没有嚼泡泡糖，脸上也没有笑容。

高嘉朗本来张了张嘴想要说话，但陆思恒先出声打断了他。

“我来是要把这个给你。”

他冲着高嘉朗伸出手去，手心里躺着一块银色的牌子。

“他本来已经跑出来了。一个人单挑对方七个人。”陆思恒的声音里突然带上淡淡的笑意，像在讲述从电影里看的一个故事。  
“多帅啊，他一直特别帅，一直特别厉害，厉害到我觉得没有什么可以打败他。”

但是高嘉朗蓦然抬头看他，看见他眼睛里的泪水。

“他本来已经逃出来了。但是又回去了。他把这个丢了，他得回去找。”

高嘉朗没懂他在说什么。也许他懂，只是不愿意相信。  
他从陆思恒手里拿过那条项链，借着路灯暖橙色的光芒，手指轻轻抚摸。项链像是被硬扯下来一样的断掉，金属的吊坠边缘有一圈焦黑的凹陷，是子弹留下的印记。

“我找到他的时候，他手里捏着这个。这是你的，我现在还给你。”

陆思恒的眼泪滴滴答答，掉在水泥地上，形成一个又一个小小的深色圆圈。他转身想要走，却被高嘉朗一把拽住胳膊。

“他在哪儿。”高嘉朗问。他看起来很平静，像是每天比赛完之后，擦着头发上的汗水问靠在前台的陆思恒，刘也在哪里？我们要回家了。

“所以你还是觉得他在骗你？所以到现在，你还觉得他在骗你，是不是？”  
陆思恒无力的闭了闭眼睛。他把自己的手臂挣脱出来，像是一句话都不想再争论了一样，咬着嘴唇看着高嘉朗。  
“不是。”高嘉朗说。他手里反复抚摸那块牌子，嘴唇微微颤抖：“不是，阿恒，我就是想知道，他在哪儿。”

陆思恒怔怔的看了他一会，抹了一把眼睛，点了点。

“好，你跟我走，我带你去找他。”

中心医院，5楼，重症监护室，2号房间。那里有一张空荡荡的床，床头贴着的标签上，还写着刘也的名字和年龄。  
一个个头矮矮的小护士正在收拾床铺。夜班对她来说很磨人，所以门口进来的什么人，她根本就懒得回头看一眼。

“这个床上的病人呢？”高嘉朗轻声问她。  
他还抱着一丝希望，万一刘也是在厕所，或者在另一间房间。他现在身上有伤，说话声音要小一些，不能吵到他休息。

“你是什么人啊？这是重症监护室，是你说进就进的地方吗？”  
小护士不耐烦的撇了他两眼，手下继续忙活，把那张写着名字的标签取下来，撕碎扔进垃圾袋里。

“我问你刘也呢，你告诉我，他去哪儿了？！”

高嘉朗突然扑上去。他比小护士几乎高出去两头，怒目圆瞪，拳头捏的咔咔作响，特别吓人。小护士一下就被唬住了，只能结结巴巴的回答问题。

“他胸口中枪昏迷了很久，昨天晚上抢救无效，已经去世了……”

高嘉朗腿一软，向后退了两步，跌坐在椅子上。

小护士刚想说话，陆思恒制止了她。他打开钱包拿出来几张钞票把她哄出病房，然后坐在高嘉朗对面。

“挺突然的，本来已经开始好转了，有一天都可以断断续续的说话了。结果突然心脏骤停，没有救回来。”

“很不可思议对吧？那么一个大活人，就小拇指头那么小的一个子弹，说没就没有了。”

高嘉朗呆呆的坐在原地，没有眼泪，也没有表情。陆思恒不知道他有没有在听，也许是闷在心里太久了，只是自顾自的说着话。

“其实不怪你，你也不用自责。那天你来不来救他，都会是这个结局。其实我还挺庆幸刘也遇见了你的。爱上你，是他这辈子做的最有人情味的一件事。”

沉默了一会，陆思恒从大衣内兜里掏出来一个小夹子，把里面的东西递给高嘉朗。

“这是你的合同，卡里是没给你结完的钱，我都给你算的双倍。这是一张去首都的单程车票，还有一封推荐信。你拿着这些东西，凭你的本事，去首都随便找一家搏击俱乐部，都可以立足。这也是刘也的意思，你就当这是他的遗愿。很多人知道你和他的关系，再在这里，不安全。”

高嘉朗没有接。他突然抬起头来看陆思恒，急切又担忧的问了他一个问题。

他问：“他疼不疼？”

陆思恒没有反应过来，有点费解的看着他。  
但高嘉朗像是自言自语一样，看着手中的金属牌子，露出一种心疼又如在梦中一般的表情。

“他很怕疼的。每次受伤，都要我抱着才会好一些。手上破一个小口子，我都心疼好久。你说那可是子弹，打在身体里，多疼啊……”

陆思恒看见高嘉朗还在笑，但是大颗大颗的眼泪，从他眼睛里涌出来，一滴滴砸在他的手背上。

“阿恒，他在哪儿呢？我现在好想抱抱他。”

冬天凌晨的便利店已经几乎没有人会来了。马尾辫的收银员靠着电暖气打盹，算着时间，准备早一点下班。  
但门铃却突然急促的响了一阵，走进来一个高大的男人。

收银员记得他，夏天的时候，他总来买酸奶，还有一次，买过一支白玫瑰花。

“先生欢迎光临，看看需要什么？”

她来了兴致，又帅又神秘的人，总是会引发人的好奇心。就算她又男朋友，也不能例外。

男人指了指玫瑰花的桶，问她：“白色的，还有多少？”

女孩记得他的财政状况不佳，上次的一支花，还是自己帮他垫付了一块钱，于是说：“您要是买给女朋友的话，我建议买九朵就好，九朵意思很好的，长长久……”

但她还没说完，男人打开自己的破钱夹子，从里面取出来一叠钞票放在她面前。

“还有多少，我全都要了。”

那些玫瑰花，一桶一桶的摆进高嘉朗的小屋里。屋子太小，等到摆完的时候，几乎成了一片玫瑰花田。  
在鲜花的簇拥中，高嘉朗坐在那个刘也最喜欢的旧沙发上。

他从柜子里取出一个小盒子，里面有两只戒指。  
一只是刘也食指上一直带着的那个，另一只，是他攒钱买的，想要亲手戴在刘也无名指上的戒指。

他把两个指环从修好的项链上串过去，跟那个金属牌子串在一起，然后把它们一起戴在胸前，金属碰撞叮咚作响。

“其实好几次都想跟你说的，但是总觉得不太正式。说这种话，怎么也得有戒指和玫瑰花吧？”

他看着胸前的牌子喃喃自语，像是在跟他对话：“一直忍着不说还挺难的，不过现在好了，终于等到这一天了。说好了要再送你花的，你看这么多，你喜不喜欢？”

他吻那块小小的变得凹凸不平的金属，虔诚的，深情的，像是在吻刘也的嘴唇。  
他对他说，我爱你刘也，我爱你。

高嘉朗似乎是有了幻觉，他看见刘也就盘腿坐在地毯上，像是最稀疏平常的样子，笑的一双眼睛眯起来，露着可爱的兔牙。  
他软糯的抱怨：“你怎么现在才说，我等了这么久才听到，太会吊人胃口了，真讨厌啊。”  
高嘉朗大喜过望，他想把刘也抱起来，抱到自己腿上。天已经这么冷了，坐在地上多凉啊，会生病的。  
可是他伸出手去，什么也没有，只是冰凉的空气，丝丝缕缕缠绕他的指尖。

那些白色的玫瑰花开的可真好，盛大，热闹，生机勃勃的簇拥着，争先恐后散发着清香。

但是那些都不是他的。他的小白玫瑰花已经不见了，甚至都没有机会，看他最后一眼。

他不是后悔，不是悲伤，甚至感觉不到痛苦。他只希望，天亮之前，自己也可以跟着一起死去。

清晨，高嘉朗在火车站买了最早一班车的车票。

他没有去首都，而是选了一个有游乐园，又有海滩的南方小城。他觉得刘也会喜欢的，他们在春夏相接的时候遇见，就应该一起去一个只有春夏两个季节的城市。  
火车开的好快，周围熟悉的景色不断倒退。原来北方冬天的旷野是这样，一片苍茫，望不见边际。

人们热爱自己的家乡，会因为它冬天寒冷，夏天酷热而改变吗？不会的。当我们谈及爱的时候，便已经默认接受它的全部。  
就像他爱刘也。其实在他还不知道真相的时候，便说出来过真相。他说，他喜欢他所有的样子。

高嘉朗在太阳升到最高点之前逃离了那辆火车。他重新买了票，踏上回家的旅程。

他要在离刘也最近的地方过完这一辈子，他要在百年之后见面的时候，拉着刘也的手，一点一点的讲给他，他们相遇的这座城市变成了什么样子，讲给他他用命换来的地下城后来又经历了什么故事。

他想着刘也听他讲故事时候的表情，是崇拜的吗，还是严肃的？是撒着娇的夸他很厉害做的很好，还是皱着眉头痛骂自己的手下办事不利？  
那都很好，他都期待见到。

他做好继续之前生活的打算，他归心似箭。

（喜欢BE的姐妹，看到这里就可以不继续了！）

回到那个熟悉的门口，已经是午夜时分。  
虽然只走了一天，却像是阔别了很久。高嘉朗习惯性的摸了摸胸前的牌子，然后摸出钥匙打开了房门。

屋里的陈设他几乎什么也没有带走。所以床头的那盏小灯现在正散发着昏黄的灯光。

他看见床上的毯子里裹着一个人，露出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，有人躺在他的床上抱着他的枕头睡得正香。

他捏着钥匙的手抖的厉害，但是却咬紧牙关，不让自己发出任何声音。他怕吵醒睡着的人，或者是怕吵醒正在做梦的自己。

他轻轻跪下来，跪在床边，看着那个人的睡脸出神。看他纤长的睫毛，挺括的鼻梁，细薄的嘴唇，还有脖颈上那散落的几颗小痣。

他不敢眨眼，直到眼睛泛酸发涩，眼珠一动，就有泪水滚下来，滴落在那个人的唇边。

他把额头抵上去，跟睡着的人抵在一处，轻轻地呼吸，感受他的气息和他的温暖。细密的气流扑在高嘉朗的脸上，温暖的，流动的。那些触感告诉他这不是梦，这是真实存在的。

轻柔的吻落下去，每一下触碰都想落在心里。他从来不知道，只是唇贴着唇，什么都不做，就能这么让人满足，让人想在一个吻中，度过一生。

床上的人终于醒来，他眨眨眼睛，用了一会才搞清现状。有点迷糊，有点诧异的问高嘉朗：“你不是走了吗？怎么又回来了？”

“是啊，我本来已经走了。”高嘉朗抚着他的侧脸，声音低低的抵着他的嘴唇呢喃。  
“可是我放心不下我的小骗子。我想呆在一个无论做什么都能想起来他的地方。”

刘也呆呆的看了他一会，眼睛里的泪水亮晶晶的发光。

高嘉朗伸出两只挑开他衬衣的口子，看见他依然裹着绷带的胸口。

“还疼吗？”他问。

刘也摇了摇头，但很快又点了点。

“我应该早点去找你，应该一直陪着你的。可是我没有，我说了那么多伤人的话，我没有去救你，我让你自己一个躺在医院里……”

他吻刘也的胸口，认真又轻柔的，直到刘也感觉到眼泪，温热的划过他裸露的皮肤。他抱着高嘉朗的头，摩挲他的脖颈，亲吻发顶，两个人依偎在一起，享受失而不得的温存幸福。

“对不起，我又骗了你一次。我想让你离开这个不安全的地方，想让你忘掉我，再爱上其他人，过你想要的那种，安稳的生活。你可以当一个搏击教练，娶个漂亮的妻子，然后生几个可爱的孩子，你会是个好爸爸，好丈夫……”

但是他的话被吻打断了。粗暴的，有力的，夺走他的呼吸。  
很久没有接吻，几乎是碰到恋人嘴唇的瞬间，各种情感混杂在一起洗刷所有感官。刘也急切的去寻找高嘉朗的舌头，然后纠缠在一起反复吮吸，用力的几乎要把对方吞下去。

这是他们最激烈的一次接吻，分开的时候，两个人都气喘吁吁。刘也伤势初愈又吻的太心急，一时间头晕目眩。但他现在一点都不害怕，就算晕，也可以晕在高嘉朗的怀里。那是最安全的地方，是他最好的归宿。

“我已经爱过你这样的人了。”高嘉朗亲昵的用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖说：“还怎么再去爱其他人啊……”

刘也瞬间瞪大了眼睛，有点不可置信的看着眼前的人，捧着他的脸急切的问他：“你刚刚说什么，你再说一遍？你说你，怎么样我？再说一遍，我想听……”

高嘉朗笑了。  
他拂过刘也带笑的眉眼，还有刚刚吻过还闪着水痕的嘴唇，觉得这张脸怎么看也看不够，一辈子也太短了，要生生世世都在一起才最好。

“刘也，你知不知道，说过谎话的人，是要下地狱的？”

果然，听到“说谎”这两个字，小爱人的眉眼都拉怂下去，嘴巴也瘪起来。这是属于刘也的表情，是他最真实的反应。高嘉朗开始在心里咒骂之前的自己，为什么非要把刘也和老板区分开不可，正是因为有这两面的存在，刘也才是一个完整的人。

“说了谎的人，是要下地狱的。所以如果我也说谎，就连地狱都可以陪你一起去。”

他摩挲刘也的手掌，在无名指的位置，郑重落下一吻。

“所以，刘也，我要说，我不爱你。”

——这是一场堕落游戏，有人血本无归，甘之如饴。

=====================================================

1，打架那段，刘也的反应有点突兀。其实是因为药物，我吃过抗焦虑情绪的药，会有类似的暴躁反应。   
2，夹带私货！拳场的新主管人，那个女孩子是我哈哈哈哈哈   
3，字数实在太多，我校对不完了，可能虫有点多，后面会统一修改。 

写最后这章有点痛苦，共情已经影响到了我的生活，导致我中午饭都吃不下去呜呜呜，所以决定一气之下写完再说。   
仓促的地方最后修订带番外的完整版的时候会添加内容。   
如果看的时候觉得不感人是我语言表达能力的锅。因为我幻想画面的时候把自己虐了个半死_(:з」∠)_   
当然，后面会写几个喜闻乐见的烂俗甜蜜番外。   
这篇有很长的人物分析和事件分析之类的，也放在完整版再说吧！总之，谢谢大家看完这篇俗不可耐的强攻弱受？强攻强受？强攻诱受？文！   
我累死了我要去吃点好吃的呜呜呜。


End file.
